Petals of Twilight
by xManaxNoxKumorix
Summary: He tipped my chin up to meet blue eyes, deeper than any I'd ever seen, his gaze steady with mine. 'We're just petals to the rose of Twilight,' he whispered. 'You though, Kairi...You're the essence of the rose itself.' [SoraxKairi] [Various Triangles]
1. Chapter 1: Nostalgia

**.•.Petals.Of.Twilight.•.**

_by xManaxNoxKumorix_

••••

**Genres**: Romance, Suspense, Angst

**Rating**: T for language and some heavy stuff later in

**About**: _This story has alot, and I repeat, **a lot** of triangles, but there are two main shippings, which are as follows: Sora x Kairi and Roxas x Namine. But there are many different love triangles. I think there's a few squares in there too - It's going to be very interesting!_

_I rated it **TEEN** just for safety's sake - it might get a little more adult-oriented later. I will NOT have any lemons, just to tell you - however, I will have some pretty heavy stuff further into the story._

**Author's Note**: _I'm dedicating this fic to one of my really good friends, Snakey:) He's a fellow Kingdom Hearts lover, helped me come up with the plot, and I pretty much wrote the fic for him. Happy 16th, Sniki-chan!_

_Enjoy, and I'd appreciate reviews if you like my fiction, just so I know my work is appreciated. I love constructive criticism - Thanks! Flames will be gracefully accepted._

**Disclaimer**: Kingdom Hearts and all the smexin' awesome stuff in it isn't mine... yet.

••••

._•Chapter.One. - .Nostalgia•._

I held my arm up to shade my eyes from the glaring sun, magnified tenfold by its' glitter on the pure cyan water. Sand still clung to my cheeks; I had carelessly fallen asleep here the night before. Here, on our island, our island that might as well be no one's island, seeing how much it was visited. No, it was some kind of no-man's land now, a no-man's land that hadn't been visited by my friends for who-knows-how-long and me for who-knows-how-much-longer.

I hadn't abandoned it - I could never dream of doing that. It was my promise to myself, my promise to remember every last detail of him before I returned. And finally, yesterday, that moment had come, all in one flurry of recognition.

I remembered him. Sora...

Oh, how long had it been since I'd said his name, or even remembered it? Two years, at least. So long since I'd pictured his face, imagined his voice, his intense blue eyes... But then I did. And so, after school, I'd rowed on the barnacle-encrusted, creaky boat that was now too small, paddled down to this island.

The sun was descending below the sparkly blue horizon, and the air was fresh, and the nostalgia was intoxicating. I could remember everything about him - and Riku too. It was a wonderful feeling, yet so sad, so wistful... the happiness of those memories, the sadness they were gone, and the knowledge that they would never return. I fell asleep with tears streaming down my cheeks. But they were tears of comfort, the kind of tears one sheds to ease all the feelings coming at you at once. And they helped my sleep; I slept better than I had in many months.

And so I awoke to my first dawn of the island in years.

For a long time I didn't rise. For a long time I just lay there, drinking in the serenity of my surroundings, drinking in this island of my memory. When I finally did get up, I stripped myself of shoes and socks and walked along the white beach, occasionally dipping my toes into the white foam bordering the sun-stained water. Out by the little hut I saw two old abandoned wooden swords, which brought fresh tears to my eyes. Riku, Tidus and Sora used to play all the time with those old things... and further down the beach was a raft with a splintered mast.

That was too much for me. I found myself silently rowing back to the main island.

••••

"Hey, girlie! Like my new get-up?" Selphie spun around, a red and pink skirt fluttering around her legs, in addition to a matching pink and red spaghetti-strapped shirt, accented by sunflower earrings - an outfit that was _very_ her. The two of us were lazing around in the grass by the sea, surrounded by chattering students. Today was picnic day, the one day we were allowed to dawn something other than our school uniforms, and, of course, go on a picnic - up on that secluded grassy hill by the east beach. Naturally, Selphie saw it as a chance to show off every inch of skin she could manage - that skirt was tiny!

The grass was a beautiful green, with flowered trees scattered around everywhere, and bright yellow, jolly-faced daisies poking out around them. Down a few yards away the beach began, hence there was a beautiful sea breeze ruffling our hair. We had a checkered blue picnic blanket spread out in front of us, laden with foods of all kinds. The sun glittered in a cloud-strewn, blinding blue sky, and I could have sworn that it was the most beautiful day of my life - of course, now I know much better. The students all around us were a much more colorful display then usual, many of the girls wearing as risqué things as they could come up with without getting suspended. I myself had gone for a more subtle cuteness: a breezy blue knee-length skirt and a lantern-sleeved white top, comfortable, free and pretty all at once; very Kairi. I had debated wearing my, um, "bondage outfit", as Tidus had teasingly called it, but most likely the administration would have shot me endless dirty looks. It's really only a pink dress laden with zippers, but knowing Tidus he _would_ interpret it like that. Besides, it was too hot for something like that on a beautiful spring day like today.

"It's a bit revealing," I told Selphie truthfully, "But it is cute." She stuck out her bottom lip in an absurd pout, a trick that worked on many of the boys in the school but never on me. "Just because YOU don't know the word 'sexy' _exists _doesn't mean I don't either." I rolled my eyes at her, but laughed all the same. Selphie isn't exactly what one would call a 'slut'. She's more of a cute flirt. Too innocent to be sexy, but her innocence is a naive, blunt kind of innocence, though I love her all the same.

A tanned boy with contrasting flaming red hair plopped down in the grass next to Selphie, to her delight. She threw her arms around him and nuzzled him, squealing, "Wakka-nii!" Wakka grinned and patted her back; I had noticed the two growing closer lately.

"Hey, what's happening?" He asked Selphie with a wink. She grinned. "Nothing muchness! Hey, have you seen Tidus-kun?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing," responded Wakka, rubbing his neck and surveying the other picnic blankets strewn around. "He's probably wolfing food down somewhere around here." He waved around a deck clenched tightly in his right hand. "I brought cards, and wondering if he was up to a ga-" Abruptly he was towed over by a blonde-haired blur yelling,"Did I hear someone challenge me! Let's do it, let's do it!" Wakka promptly tipped over, sending the cards everywhere.

"Tidus-kun, he can't play you with a broken neck and his deck scattered to the four winds," Selphie informed him while Wakka was trying to regain his composure, a hint of very out-of-character sarcasm in her voice that made me laugh.

"Oh, Selphie-chan, you know how he is about his games," I giggled. "Even though it's true..."

"Right, gomen, Tidus-nii," Tidus apologized as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. His coffee-colored eyes lay on us for a second. "Ah, hello, Selphie-chan, Kairi-chan. Now..." They fixed back upon Wakka. "Wakka-nii, my friend-yet-long-lasting-rival-in-go fish, _let's PLAY!"_

As Wakka shuffled his deck, Tidus made silly little competitive puns and Selphie giggled at them, I shifted my attention to the beauty around me. The day was so beautiful, the grass was startlingly green. I plucked a daisy from the earth, and, wiping the soil from its roots, clasped it in my hand. The east wind carried the apple blossoms from the tree a few yards away all around me, and whisped them away into the heavens, the heavens that were just so blue... blue, almost as blue as those eyes of his... his eyes lived up to his name. '_Sky'..._

"Kairi-chan? Earth to Kai, hellooo?" Selphie was waving a bracelet-clad, ring-covered hand in my face. I blinked before realizing what was happening.

"Ah, um, I'm sorry, Selphie-chan, I..." I felt my cheeks grow hot, and knew I must be red as a cherry. Selphie giggled. "What's with you lately, Kairi-chan? Your head has been up in the clouds 24/7!" She covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she giggled. Wakka was also smiling. Tidus looked a little more serious, something that made me puzzled, because he very rarely was sober.

"She's right you know. You've been daydreaming constantly. You don't even snap out of it to take notes, and your grades are suffering because of it. I've never known you not to take school seriously, it's always been your top priority." He looked straight at me with those eyes of his. They had always been so intense, contrary to his laid-back personality, and especially now it looked like he was drilling straight through my soul. "Is there something you need to talk about, Kai? I'm worried." I opened my mouth, but closed it again.

"Oh, loosen up, Tidus-kun," Selphie snickered, obviously not aware of the rarity and importance of Tidus's serious mood. But I was relieved when he rubbed his neck and laughed himself.

"I guess I am being a little uptight. But really, Kai, if you need to talk, I'm right here." He stared at me again, resuming his dead-serious look for only a split second before reverting back to immature, competitive, lovable Tidus mode and cracking a corny pun about Wakka's losing streak.

I couldn't tell Tidus. I didn't know if he, too was aware of Sora's existence, and if I explained to him, he would think me insane, or a liar, despite our closeness. No, this was no ordinary situation; I couldn't confide in him, or in anyone. There was no one here for me.

If only _he_ was...

••••

I awoke to the moon, emerging out of the land of star-spangled night. To my eyes, unadjusted to the light, it was like the sun - too bright to sleep by. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and brought my wrist up to check the time - 1:34 in the morning. I rolled over and attempted falling back into slumber, but for some reason I now felt wide awake. Sliding out of bed, I silently stepped to my closet, indifferently drawing out the nearest thing I could reach and putting it on, which turned out to be a violet shirt and my school uniform skirt. I slipped on my shoes and left the house; I lived alone, in a small 4-room the Mayor had graciously let me use, so I didn't need to worry about anyone stopping me.

The night was clear and cool. A night breeze blew my hair about, and the stars, though dimmed by the brightness of the full moon, were amazing, spilled across the sky like milk. I felt so like reaching up and retrieving one, that's how close they seemed. But I resisted the urge, lightly stepping across the sand.

When I reached the dock I quietly slipped into my rowboat. The island - it was calling to me. The beauty of its solitude, and its silent, inexplicable magic, and something else. Something in my heart just urged me. '_Why am I feeling so strange...?',_ I thought, paddling in a steady pattern, counting each row in my head. Paddle, paddle. _Splish splish, splosh_. Paddle, paddle... '_Something is going to happen_'... _Splish, splish, splosh. _Paddle, paddle ...'_I can just feel it'... _

The rowboat hit bottom. I attached the chain to its bow and emerged. The moon was even brighter, its fierce face scowling down at me. Tonight, something was going to happen. The air was thick with the aura of something otherworldly, something that didn't belong. It scared me, and yet intrigued me. And as the minutes passed, as I sat silently on the sand, that intrigued feeling grew to be excitement anticipation. Something was going to happen. It wasn't scary anymore. Something had to happen, eventually. And I had realized, I was ready for it.

It must have been three o'clock or so, when my wish came true. A quiet sucking noise to my left snapped me out of my thoughts. I lifted my head from my knees to look.

It was a sort of spiral, a vortex of darkness. The sucking sound grew louder; a figure was emerging through it. Despite the adrenaline rush flowing through my veins, my exhilaration, I felt a stab of nervous fear. I knew it would happen. But seeing it was so different...

He had a little smile on his face, that man who emerged from the vortex. I got to my feet, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, my voice surprisingly strong for the mixed emotions I was feeling at that moment. He didn't answer my question. Instead, he asked one of his own.

"Are you Kairi?" He must have seen recognition in my eyes, because his little smile grew wider.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice still not trembling.

He blinked in a slow, intimidating sort of way, and then I saw his smile in a new light; hardly a smile of compassion.

"One guess." In one swift movement he stepped towards me, the speed causing his black hood to fall; messy red hair was revealed along with malicious green eyes. Another stab of fear plagued me. I began backed away, but I was too slow - he knocked me to the ground, his black hooded cloak rippling behind him.

••••

**Author's Note**: Woah there Axel! XD Contain your hormones! Don't worry, that's not a coupling, but I thought it was an interesting triangle. Axel liking both Kairi and Roxas... woah! And Kairi was a little OOC in her anger I guess, but I can picture her having quite a temper when she gets P.O.ed (though she seems pretty patient, so that happens rarely). 

I hope to have the next chapter up soon - tatties!


	2. Chapter 2: Green Eyed Demon

**.•.Petals.Of.Twilight.•.**

_by xManaxNoxKumorix_

••••

**Reviewers**: Snikiii-chan, NightRaven13, SuperHOTSalsa, Thanks so much! Hugs them

**About**: _This chapter introduces a bunch of the Organization. I 'ressurected' a few interesting characters, Larxene and Lexaeus, because I thought they were pretty fun to play with. Of course, it was _after_ I wrote this chapter that I realized the whole Axel-hitting-on-Kairi thing was pretty cliché. Oh well. ;-; So much for a good chapter cliffhanger. I have a lot of dialogue in here, is it maybe excessive? The average chapter rating is T, I think, for Axel and Larxene's naughty mouth._

**A/N**_: Enjoy, and I'd appreciate reviews if you like my fiction, just so I know my work is appreciated. I love constructive criticism - Thanks! Flames will be gracefully accepted._

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Axel's purty green eyes. :D Or any of Axel, come to think of it. Or the sweetie named Kairi, or Organization XIII, or anybody. T-T Poo.

••••

._•Chapter.Two. - .Green.Eyed.Demon•._

The man stood over me, green eyes glinting. His smirk was wider than ever, and my previous exhilaration had long since transformed to fear.

I wouldn't let him get the best of me; I have my pride. But the realization that I could do nothing to fight back hit me hard, and struck quite a blow to my self-esteem.

'_Don't think about that now, Kairi! Run!' _I scrambled to my feet and turned to run, narrowly avoiding the man's hand reaching for me. '_The secret spot,' _ I thought to myself. '_It's my only chance.' _ I made a mad dash towards the little waterfall and scrambled through the little opening, hoping that the fact that it was pitch-black outside would cause the man to lose sight of me.

Inside it was damp and, if possible, darker, but after a minute my eyes adjusted and I could vaguely make out white doodles on the walls, each of which represented a fond memory to me. Especially the one to the right of the entrance, depicting two childish scribbles of a boy's and girl's head, and a star-like object being held to one another's mouth. Quietly I kneeled down before it and ran my fingers over the stone, feeling familliar tears spring into my eyes; even while my heart was beating in unsettled fear, this picture touched me. This picture made me remember...

"Ah, how touching," A mocking female voice echoed through the cavern. I whirled around, a little gasp escaping my throat, to sight a blonde-haired woman, in the same cloak as the green-eyed man. She gave me a cold little smile, and her eyes shone with taunting glee. "Don't you think you're a little young to be fcking around with boys?" she jeered. I felt my brow furrow. Already I could feel hate boiling up deep inside of me for this woman - I rarely hate, and never from first sight. "What do you want?" I retorted. "You and that man, why don't you just tell me and get it over with?" She smirked, but didn't offer any reply.

"But you know, you just keep assuming that when you meet everything will just be dandy candy, right? What makes you think he still cares about you? It's only been two years, and you just went and _forgot_ about him. What makes you think he'll forgive you for that?"

"How did you know...?" I choked out. She made me sick. She made me so sick... or was it what she voiced that made me sick? It was true, I had forgotten about him. How, _how_ could I have done something so horrible? His care for me shone through in everything he had done for me... and I had forgotten him. She was right... what if he didn't want to see me? What if he wanted nothing to _do_ with me? How could I have done something so revolting?

The woman gave a harsh laugh, seeing the expression on my face. "Aww, poor girl. You're finally getting it. Your little keyblade hero _despises_ you. The very thought of you makes him _sick_."

Yet another sucking sound led to two more vortexes appearing in the middle of the cavern. Two figures in the same garment the other two wore emerged, but these men's hoods remained over their heads.

"That's enough, Larxene," the first, a bulky figure, said in a deep voice. "You may go." The woman's gloating expression left her face. "You're ordering me this, _why, _Lexaeus? I'm doing nothing. In fact, I kept her in one place for you - you should be grateful."

"It's not hard to keep one in one place in a small cave, Larxene. _You are dismissed, _number twelve." Larxene's expression was venemous.

"_Fine,_" she hissed, though turning to smirk at me one last time. "Poor little girl," she said in a very pseudo-sympathetic voice, putting her hand to her heart, before turning on her heel and stalking into a vortex that had appeared there moments before. There was a sucking sound, and she dissappeared. Almost instantly after her leave, the red-haired, green-eyed man entered through the same vortex.

"How very convinient for us it is for you to lose her, Axel. She was standing right there," the bulky man said in a strangely collected manner.

"Shut up," the red-haired man hissed. "It was dark, and I couldn't see, dammit." As they talked, I looked frantically for a way out. The vortex the red-haired man came through was blocking the exit. Could I make a run for it and go around him while he wasn't looking?

"I do believe your nickname is, "The Flurry of Dancing Flames," the slenderer man who appeared with the bulkier one jeered. "Light a fire, traitor." The red-haired man sneered at him.

"Shut _up_! She's trapped now, so stop complaining, fcking bastard." I was suddenly the center of attention. All three of them were looking at me. I looked back at them, breathing hard from panic.

"You're brave," The bulky man commented. "To look us in the eye like that."

"Don't _flatter_ yourselves!" I spat. "You're not half as bad as you obviously think you are. Just cloaked idiots!"

The slender hooded one was laughing. A laugh lacking any amusement, any humanity at all, a laugh as cold as ice. The red-haired man was smirking like he was when I first saw him, his eyes dancing with mirth. This infuriated me even more - I _hated_ being laughed at. "_Bite me_! Why should I be afraid of you just because you wear big black cloaks and can teleport? Oh wow, I'm _soooo_ scared-" but I lost my voice when the cavern suddenly lit up with an orange light, as bright as day. Flames flared up, tickling the top of the cave, surrounding the walls of the cavern. I felt cold metal held against my neck, being pushed against my throat and a slice of pain as it slightly penetrated my skin.

"_This_," the red-haired man's voice hinted in my ear, "Is why you should be afraid." The terror was stabbing me all over now. Flames crackled at my foot, and I was afraid that if I trembled anymore, that blade would cut my throat open, it was that sharp...

"ENOUGH." The bulky man's deep voice shook the cavern, and the fire was instantly and abruptly extinguished, leaving no traces it had ever been there at all. "That was _extremely_ rash of you, Axel! What would the superior say if you had harmed her?"

"Hah. Not even that could lower his reputation any more. Once a traitor, always a stupid, worthless traitor," The emotionless man proclaimed. The red-haired man, 'Axel', apparently, bared his teeth.

"Shut up, Saiix! You've always had a fcking problem with me, even _before_ I turned against Vexen. He had it coming to him, if I didn't do it, someone else would have."

"That was out of line, Saiix," the bulky man said. "Axel. Take the girl back - I need to talk to Saiix." A look of hesitation came into Axel's eyes.

"Lexaeus-"

"I _ordered_ you to _take the girl back,_ Axel." Axel's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed my wrist as another vortex was conjured up.

"NO!" I screamed, using my free arm to aim for his eye. He blocked my jab as I aimed a kick at his leg, but he sidestepped me and grabbed my free wrist, twisting my left arm behind my back and holding my right hand firm. "Ow!" I screamed at him, "Let GO of me!" I couldn't _believe _this! How _dare_ he humiliate me?

"Heh, Lexaeus was right. You are brave." He twisted my arm a fraction more, causing me to yelp. "Too bad you're weak." And he shoved me into the vortex.

••••

Everything was dark when I fell through the vortex. I couldn't see anything, even after adjusting to the darkness of the special place, or hear or feel anything but the floor beneath my legs. But after a few seconds I heard the now-familliar sucking sound, and I was yanked to my feet; this, of course, didn't make a very pleased Kairi.

"Hey, Axel or what_ever _your name is quit treating me like baggage, please Look, I even said 'please'to the likes of _you_, so QUIT, dammit!" I seethed. It's once in a blue moon that I swear, but this _idiot_ was infuriating me like no other person had ever before.

A light blazed on, shedding light on my surroundings and temporarily blinding me.

"Aww, being so rude after I went through all the trouble to get you here? I'm hurt." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Get me _here_? Where is here!"

"This," He spread his arms indicating the expanse of space we stood in. "used to be Marluxia's room." I looked. The room was complete with coral-hued furnishings; an old-fashioned four-poster, curtained bed, a mahogany dresser and a little pink chair and table next to a large open window, the breeze ruffling a set of pink curtains. Lining the walls were shelves full of books and little trinkets. "His element matched you very well," Axel continued, "though he himself was nothing like you..." his green eyes surveyed me. "No... you're so weak and vulnerable. He was selfish, arrogant and strong-willed... nothing like you."

"Am I supposed to thank you or slap you?" He was seriously confusing me now. First he treats me like some sort of sack of potatoes, and then he starts complimenting me and insulting me in disguised ways? I was totally bewildered.

"You're very welcome..." he whispered, green eyes still locked on mine. Couldn't he stop staring...? He was beginning to make me really, really nervous... A smirk played across his lips as he seized my hand for the third time that evening - but this time he held it up to his lips, slightly kissing my fingertips. What in the name of...!

I jerked my hand away from his grasp and backed up, both incensed and shocked at once. His smirk was still half there as turned on his heel and strode into a freshly-summoned vortex, leaving me alone.

••••

**Author's Note**: It's a bad ending, but you do get the thing about the black cloak, right..? Black cloak? Organization XIII? Yeah. xD I hope to have the second chapter up by next week! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Dream Of You

**.•.Petals.Of.Twilight.•.**

_by xManaxNoxKumorix_

••••

**Reviewers**: SuperHOTSalsa, Snick-chan - Thanks so much for your reviews! SuperHOTSalsa, here's the update, so your friend needn't get mad! xD Hugs, kisses and paopu fruit to you. :D

**About**: _This chapter has some stuff from Roxas's P.o.V. It's a kind of angsty chappie, but apparently people like angst, so yippee! Also, the song lyrics are from _Gackt's 'Asrun Dream', _Japanese-to-English translation by the recourseful and brilliant Mina-P._ _I had written some of the scene after looking up the lyrics to the song, and I thought, "Heeeey, sounds like the scene in my fanfiction!". I love Gackt, he sums up everything I want to say in a way I never could. -sigh- Such a genius!... okay, enough about him. Enjoy!_

**A/N**_: Enjoy, and I'd appreciate reviews if you like my fiction, just so I know my work is appreciated. I love constructive criticism - Thanks! Flames will be gracefully accepted._

**Disclaimer**: Nopes, it ain't mine. D: Live with it, ne?

••••

Though relieved at Axel's exit, a new dilemma soon popped into my mind: How to get out of here? I scrutinized my surroundings. The room was beautiful, that was for sure; a cloud of pink, though a little aged. Flower petals, sakura, it seemed, littered the wooden floor, intensifying the room's beauty. I scooped a few up to feel them; they were dry and dead, though they retained their coral-blush attractiveness. I felt a little guilty walking across the room and hearing them crunch under my feet. Upon the little table was a beautiful, intricate ivory vase holding dead roses. I sat myself down at the table, breathing in the scent of musty flowers, somehow remaining despite the breeze that blew through the open window.

The shelves were the most interesting part of the room. One of them was chock full of books I'd never seen the likes of before, with titles in some other strange language. I opened them and there was row upon row of strange characters, in tiny text. Only a few were Japanese; I opened and read;

"_Memories are chained to the heart, and the difficulty of unchaining them leads many to pursue a different strategy of manipulation. To unchain memories, you first must have chains that you intend to replace with the chains you are removing. Often this unchaining process can be aided by some sort of object that the victims hold dear, such as a photo or family heirloom."_

I was both confused and fascinated at the same time. '_Memory manipulation...? You can really do that?_' I closed the book, a little afraid to read on, and placed it back on the shelf.

The other shelves contained tens of little glass trinkets, many with some sort of flower or leaf, or something of the like within. They were beautiful, and I took an instant liking to a slightly pink-tinted glass-spun rose, completely transparent. I really did like this room, and I could guess what the "element" of the previous owner of the room Axel spoke of was.

After a while I began to search for a way out. This room was pretty, yes, but I hardly intended to stay around for whatever those cloaked people were planning. There was a door, but to my displeasure, it was locked tight. I walked to the window and leaned out, the breeze blowing my hair every which way. No, I couldn't see the ground - a little test was in order. A bit guiltily I seized one of the glass balls from the shelf, this one enveloping a daisy, and dropped it out the window.

Nothing. I heard no thump, nor shattering of glass. Nope, I wasn't going to try hopping out that window any time soon...

Was there something in the room I could use to pick the lock? I glanced around, looking for some small skinny object. The only thing I could find was one of the glass trinkets, shaped like a cockle shell with a pointy end, but it was too bulky to fit through the tiny hole. With a noise of frustration, I collapsed on the chair.

To the right of me lay the window. I gazed out of it despairingly... The stars were bright and beautiful, just as they were back on the island, but the moon was out of sight.

Oh, the island... would I ever see it again?

Somehow, I didn't care. I was distraught and angry.

Angry at my captors, angry at those men in their stupid, stupid cloaks, but most of all angry at myself, for my inability to defend myself, and my careless forgetfulness of him. That woman was right; how could I have forgotten Sora? How could I forget him, when he meant so much to me? The knowledge that Sora hated me wiped all purpose from my life. How could I have forgotten him, when I...

When I...

••••

End Kairi's P.o.V.

_.•.Invited by the dream that imprisons the long night_

_As no one's in the room, I pray to the moon.•._

I sat unmoving at my desk, seeped in pitch-darkness. The only source of light was the navy blue twinge over the horizon, visible from out of my window. It was a beautiful town, Traverse town, due to its' position away from the sun, saw daylight only for a mere twenty minutes; occasionally up to an hour in the summertime. But I liked it better that way. I felt more at home when the stars sprinkled the sky, and the moon gently shone in replacement of the sun. The sun's harsh rays seemed to be somehow intruding and insulting to me, so this town was a perfect place to stay.

The lights beaming at me from across the town, from the church and shops and homes, were strangely nostalgic - but what they reminded me of I couldn't figure out. Even so, it caused a greatly-needed comfort; a warm glow inside my heart.

_.•.Like a flickering light,_

"_If only the ache in my heart would also become small," I muttered.•._

I heard a noise behind me; though I felt quite indifferent about what it was, I turned to look anyway.

It was him.

"Axel..." I whispered. "Why... how..." I couldn't interpret the look on his face. He had become so used to feigning amusement at everything, hiding his true emotions; I couldn't tell by his face what he wanted.

"Axel." I said his name again. A moment of silence as we looked at each other, as though trying to assure our hearts that we were truly seeing each other, and not some mimic, or illusion.

"Are you going to kill me?" I inquired quietly.

"I've seen her," he said, in that voice... it felt so good to hear it again, even if I was about to meet my demise.

"Seen who...?"

"Her. The girl. The kid's girl."

"Kairi?"

"Yeah. Her. Heh, she's pretty cute. But weak... I don't know why we had so much trouble catching her."

I remained silent, hoping he would clarify. He did. "It was Xemnas," he explained. "His plan, you know. He's still at it... he's hoping she'll help it along, somehow..."

His girlfriend... or close friend. Really, to me it was the same thing. But, I wondered what she looked like... If maybe she still looked the same as in those dreams I'd had while my memory was wiped. Had she lost that childish innocence yet? Or maybe she'd cut her hair. Maybe she was just the same as always. For some reason I wanted to know.

The sun was creeping up the horizon, transforming the sky pinkish-gray with the greeting of dawn, shedding light all over the room. I could see his glimmering green eyes properly for the first time in... four months? It seemed like forever since I'd seen that face...

_.•.I walk, groping in the dawn_

_Bathed in light, your body is scorched in my memory_

_Even now, you are here.•._

"I want to see her," I told him. He must have sensed the resolution in my voice, because didn't protest. The only thing he said was,

"She's locked up in Marluxia's old room. But be careful..."

He hadn't come to kill me. Why had he come? 'Be careful'...? Did that mean he still cared? He looked like he was struggling to conjure up the courage to say something. I awaited his words quietly.

"Rox... it's not the same without you," he muttered finally. "Everything's just so... everything's empty without you, Roxas. I.. I miss you. Demyx too, he hasn't been himself lately, he's so quiet... and Saiix... you can just tell he thinks he's all that, the friggin' bastard... and... and..." Axel trailed into silence, staring at the ground.

"How did you find me?" I asked him quietly. A ghost of his old grin flitted across his features.

"It's a secret." Pink and gold began to illuminate his fierce red hair, giving it an autumn-like glow that I found pretty, despite my dislike of the sun.

_.•."Etched into my heart, your dim white memory is like ice..."_

_Perhaps you were close by but left nothing behind, nothing but shadows.•._

"I'm going to see her," I told him. He nodded. Could it be? Was that a hint of concern flickering in those glacial eyes of his?

"I'd better go," he murmured looking down, hindering me from identifying the emotion in his eyes. "They'll notice I'm missing if I'm gone for too long. Rox... good luck." He looked up to grin one last time at me - but it wasn't his trademark smirk. It was such a sad, sorrowful smile... a crying smile that penetrated me like a knife. A smile mourning for days past and for the knowledge that those days would never come again; a goodbye smile.

_.•.Those shadows and those little sounds _

_Don't form into anything, quietly disappearing.•._

He left.

And inside, I too was crying.

_.•.In the long night, _

_You also cannot be seen... .•._

••••

_**A/N: **Aww! Poor Roxas. I really love Axel and Roxas together, and I don't just mean a yaoi pairing. They're really good as friends too. They're just the kind of couple that look good together unconditionally, you know? Anyways, wait up for the next chapter, ok? Kairi and Sora finally reunite. And no, Sora doesn't come charging into the castle to rescue her. e-e;;; I hate all those knight-in-shining-armour-rescues-beautiful-helpless-young-maiden stories... they can be cute and interesting _sometimes_, but most of them are just boring. Oh, and for the record, Kairi isn't actually weak. That's just how Axel sees her. R&R, please! nn Ta-ta!_


	4. Chapter 4: In A World Without You

**.•.Petals.Of.Twilight.•.**

_by xManaxNoxKumorix_

••••

**Reviewers**: Snick-chan, Tiger5913, Ghost Kitsune - Thanks so much for your reviews!

**About**: _Finally, some SoKai romance! 3 This is a really sweet fluffy scene, oh how I love fluff. 3 And the song lyrics are to Gackt's SOLEIL.. I saw it and shrieked. I apologize for my lateness, the end of the school year is always a busy time for me._

**A/N**_: Enjoy, and I'd appreciate reviews if you like my fiction, just so I know my work is appreciated. I love constructive criticism - Thanks! Flames will be gracefully accepted._

**Disclaimer**: Bite me.

••••

Kairi's P.o.V.

It must have been hours later when I regained consciousness. I assumed I'd fallen asleep, because the outline of the horizon was tinged a glowing blue, signaling the coming of dawn. The breeze had died down a little, but it was still caressing my form, so gently and coolly, as if it were reverent of the approaching sunrise. I had dreamt, and I strained to remember the disappearing fragments of my dream, but it was slipping from my mind like sand running through one's fingers - impossible to grasp.

The only thing I recalled was an azure sky accented with impossibly, perfectly fluffy snow-white clouds; yet the mood it gave was somehow different from any I had ever witnessed. I also recollected eyes, brilliant blue eyes, so vivid and beautiful... Sora's? They were the exact same color, but...

Wishing I could remember more, I sighed and got to my feet and turned around, thinking I might have another look around the room to see if there was anything I had missed. Standing there framed by the doorway was a figure. But that's not what made me gasp in shock; those very eyes I had seen in my dream, those otherworldly eyes, so far away from everything they may have surveyed, were glimmering. The person standing at the doorway was the keeper of those eyes.

And they were looking straight at me.

I gasped, in temporary shock. They were curious and unblinking, staring straight into mine, looking as curious as I was startled. I covered my mouth with my hands.

"A-are you...?" I uttered, shocked. "Y-your eyes... Sora...?" The beautiful eyes continued to stare in wondering silence, surveying me.

I had recovered enough to stop focusing on his eyes, and it was then I took in the fact that the figure was sporting a cloak - the black cloak that the people who had kidnapped me had wore. Sora was with those people?

But no. His eyes were the exact same color as Sora's, deep and lucid enough to be Sora's, but somehow more distant and dreamy than Sora's intense and piercing gaze. The eyes weren't Sora's. "Who are you...?" As I whispered, the figure shook the hood from his head, letting it fall around his shoulders.

How did he manage to look so like him? Besides his eyes, his hair thoroughly resembled Sora's, though golden blond. His posture, determined and casual, was so much like Sora's that it made my heart pang. Even his air, casual and honest, was like Sora's. The only way I could tell them apart was from what I could see in their eyes; the difference in their gazes. I swallowed hard, feeling tears fill my eyes. I was so relieved, yet so disappointed that it wasn't Sora, and on top of all that so bewildered...

"You - you're..."

"I'm not. At least not the Sora you know_."_

"But you look so much like him..."

"That's what they all say," he said quietly, scornfully, averting his sapphire gaze to the petal-strewn floor.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered in attempt of an apology. He just gave a wry smile.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

"But how did you know... do you know where I can find... are you related to him?" A stupid question. I had known Sora since as long as I could remember, and knew he had no brothers or family other than his mother and a fussy old aunt. His father had died before he was born. But he said, "In a manner of speaking, I suppose." He laughed a little, but his eyes lacked any mirth. He had lonely eyes... crying eyes. "I guess I have a little to explain," he said, shifting his gaze back to mine.

"I'm... in a way, I _am_ the boy you call Sora. But in another way, I'm a totally different person. I guess you could say I'm a half of him... but I was never meant to be. I'm nobody. That's the best way to describe it - only a shadow of the Keyblade master. My name is Roxas... but I suppose nobodies can't have names, can they?" He smirked a little smirk, staring off into nothing.

"A shadow of Sora...? Do you feel what he feels? Do you know what he's thinking? When he gets hurt are you hurt too? Have you met before?" I stumbled over my words in my haste to get my questions answered.

"No. I lack a heart - how can I feel without one?" There was no happiness in his voice.

"You _must_. Everyone does," I protested. He looked out the window with resentful eyes.

"I'm a nobody. Nobody's don't _have_ hearts." It seemed as though he had memorized that quote.

"Your eyes tell me a different story," I said, looking straight into them. "If you didn't have a heart, you'd be a numb machine. But the pain and sorrow your eyes contain tell me you can feel just as much as I can." I smiled at him, looking into those eyes. "Don't worry. I've known you for mere minutes, and I can already tell. You're you - not Sora, or a nobody, or anyone but you, Roxas. So don't worry - and embrace yourself for the unique person you are."

The horizon had turned to a beautiful pink to match the sakura petals under my feet, tinted with purples and oranges and light blues in sky that seemed to go on forever. Color-stained light was pouring through the open window, illuminating his face. He was staring at me, indigo eyes reflecting the boundless sunrise, with an expression so surprised that it momentarily concealed his sorrow, as though every word of what I had just told him was a revelation, as though he had never _dreamed_ of hearing such words before. And then he lowered his face, hiding his expression from me. There was an abrupt sucking sound, and a black vortex materialized behind him. Silently, he stepped aside, leaving the vortex unblocked. "Go," he said harshly. "Quickly." When I hesitated, obviously confused, he said, "It's a good place. Go. Surely you don't want to stay here and let the organization control you?" It was now or never.

I looked at him and asked, "Will I ever see you again?" I was afraid to leave this Sora look-alike behind; somehow I was worried about someone I had just met.

"I don't know," he told me truthfully. "But I want you to leave this place. We'll know the answer to that question if the time comes."

"Thank you," I whispered. He only smiled a sad smile, and gestured for me to go. With one last look at the youth called Roxas, I stepped through the whirling vortex.

••••

When I emerged it took me a moment to register my surroundings. There were a few flat-roofed buildings about, and most of the ground was brick. The sky was golden and purple, indicating that it was sunset. There was a balcony behind me, and I went to look over it - it was oversaw some sort of body of water far below; an ocean? If so, it was very different than the transparent, light blue paradise I was used to - this sea was an opaque, murky aqua green. I must be on some sort of terrace; and on this terrace was some sort of town - a picturesquely beautiful town (other than the ocean, which I didn't really like).

People were scattered here and there, doing so many things; conversing with one another in high, happy voices, carrying goods and groceries down streets and playing games with a big white ball in the street. Everyone seemed so content, bestowing upon the place a wonderful feeling of gentle bliss.

I began to explore. Brick enclosures enveloped tree and flower gardens in the center of the tiled walkway along train tracks, and roads were neatly lain perfectly parallel to each other. Couples walked hand-in-hand, and children laughed and played little games with one-another.

Looking at all this made me inexplicably calm, despite everything that had happened in the past 12 hours, but somehow it also made me feel strangely empty... oddly lonely. Still gazing at the children playing with the ball, I hopped up onto one of the sides of the brick enclosures. My feet dangled in the air, maybe a foot over the ground, and I kicked them back and forth, a strange habit I've had since I was very small.

I heard a faint train whistle and noticed a train track lying a few yards in front of where I sat, winding around to a station a distance away. I watched and listened as the train grew nearer and eventually into my eyesight, slowing to a stop when it reached the station and issuing a deafening whistle.

I revisited my attention back to the ball game the children were playing. They seemed to be attempting to hit it in a methodical pattern, but often one would miss, and a torrent of giggles would be emitted from that region of the terrace. I smiled at their expressions of innocent glee at their simple game.

The train was releasing it's passengers. I watched the people getting down onto the train with a half-smile on my face. Old women, children, men in similar uniform talking and laughing amongst themselves. A girl in a prim pink dress and ribbons in her curly hair. An odd boy in eccentric clothing looking at the sky.

_.•.On a train platform where I didn't expect to see anyone_

_I saw you looking at me.•._

The outlandish boy glanced about, taking in his surroundings. As he turned his head my way, his eyes flashed sapphire.

I knew those eyes.

His gaze traveled about a few seconds more before his gaze stopped on me. He stood stock still as we peered at each other, for a split second that felt like a lifetime. And then I found myself on my feet, sprinting towards him as fast as my legs could carry me, leaping right into those wonderful, outstretched, familiar arms, swinging me around before closing around me in a warm embrace that made me feel so alive and my heart feel so light that I felt my eyes brim with tears. I tried to suppress them, but I couldn't stop. Seeing him again made my soul feel as though it was flying above the clouds, and all the loneliness I had felt, all the fear that he despised me, and all the love I felt towards him and all the longing to see him again spilled out of me like rain.

_.•.Just like we couldn't ever meet again_

_I saw tears of loneliness fill your eyes.•._

"Sora..." I cried, burying my face into his shoulder. "Sora-kun, you're here... oh, you're here..." his clothes abounded with his intoxicating scent, and I breathed it in, weeping my soul out.

"Kairi, I've missed you so much... please don't cry," he consoled softly, wiping the tears that slid down my cheek with the side of his finger.

_.•.Just like there's no night that won't end..._

_We'll meet again_

_No matter how distant we are.•._

"It's really you," I sobbed, murmuring his name over and over again to try to convince myself I wasn't dreaming. "You don't hate me, oh Sora..." He ran his fingers through my hair and held me tight, rocking me back and forth.

"Hate you...? Kairi, how could you ever think something like that?" His voice had matured. It was wonderfully soothing now, and I clung to him, drinking in that solace. "Kairi-chan, please don't cry, it's all right now. I'll _never_ hate you. I love you Kairi... more than anything. I promise." I was so startled that I stopped crying for a moment. He placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his; his intense eyes bore straight through mine and pierced my soul. "I love you, Kai..." he whispered, and leaned in to place his lips softly on mine.

_.•.I'll love you_

_Definitely love you_

_Just like this dream won't end _

_To the other side of this rainbow,_

_Let's walk together_

_As far as the limitless sky continues.•._

It was unlike anything I could ever imagine - like warm electricity going through every inch of me while walking on air. I didn't pull away; I couldn't. He had captured my heart in his very hands. When I finally did, it was to look into his eyes and answer him.

"I love you too, Sora. So, _so_ much..." I breathed, and kissed him again. We held each other for who-knows-how-long, in the middle of the train station and the people, in this beautiful town. We needed no words to express ourselves because the feelings clarit in our hearts did all the talking we needed. We just embraced each other, together at last. I felt more complete then I ever had in my whole existence, just being so close to him. He'd loved me all these years apart, as much as I had loved him, despite his absence. And I _still_ cared him, now more than ever.

_.•.Just like there's no rain that won't stop..._

_We'll meet again_

_No matter how much time passes.•._

I think it was an hour before we pulled away, though it could have been more or less. I was a little out of it. Suddenly, his serious and romantic air vanished, and a blush tinted his cheeks. He rubbed his neck and looked away, looking severely embarrassed. He was the same Sora I had always known, and for some reason I began to giggle, and my giggles turned into downright laughs. I doubled up, holding my stomach - he was just so funny!

_.•.Be by my side_

_Forever be by my side_

_Just like this breeze reaches you_

_To the other side of the sky_

_Until the place where you're waiting_

_Just like the limitless dream continues.•._

"Kairi?" He inquired confused, still rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry about it," I chortled, grabbing his hand. "Now, _someone_ has a little explaining to do."

"Ok, ok, you're right! Where should I start?" And, beginning to lead me out of the station, he told me everything.

_.•.Let's walk together_

_As far as the limitless sky continues.•._

••••

_**A/N: **So sweet! I love Sora's bashfulness. They're such a compatible couple, don't you think, hmm? Anyways, please review! 3 Until next time !_


End file.
